Call Me A Saint
by Keirgan
Summary: Ricky feels Billy needs a new woman in his life- but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Billy The Exterminator

~Call Me A Saint~

 **A/N** : You know who belongs to me and who doesn't, I keep playing what if and Billy invaded my head so Happy Reading, all comments are welcome!

 **This is just the beginning I have a bunch more to type up but have finally decided to put my words down and leave them give me time there will be more to the story I promise. PS forgive the fact that I havent fine tuned this draft**

~Keirgan

A year had passed since Billy divorced Mary. Ricky decided that it was about time he and his brother went out for a little partying. They decided to go out to Nero's a popular bar that had a live band on the weekends. From what Ricky had been told Penscian was immensely popular as they were a local band with a lot of energy, which was what they needed.

Billy found himself being drug to Nero's to listen to some music and have a couple of drinks. They got there around 7:30 pm and found that the band hadn't even started. The brothers stood at the back of the room near the bar waiting. They didn't have to do that very long when a spotlight lit up a figure standing on the bar and she began to sing.

Billy's eyes grew wide as he listened to her and watched her on the bar as she jumped off and bounced around the room, off the tables, and even messed with the biggest biker Billy had ever seen. People loved it and her. Ricky watched his brother watch the singer then he elbowed his brother.

"What?" Billy asked his brother as his eyes never left the vibrant singer. She bounced off the stage and made her way around the room

"Call me a sinner

Call me a saint"

She stopped in front of Billy

"It's all that I can say, So I'll be on my way"

She reached for his hand as she sang the last of the song and moved off, as the last note sounded the spotlight went black and their hands separated. Billy stood dumbstruck as Ricky simply grinned.

"You know", a voice said in their ears "You're the 1st person she has ever done that too."

"You're kidding" Billy said

"Why?" Randy asked

Lillian laughed she is very set in her ways. Shane doesn't sleep around hell she doesn't even mess around and there are quite a few guys who wish she would. She may be interested in you. Lillian motioned to Billy.

I'd love to meet her he said

Lillian laughed that can be arranged.

After their set Shane and the boys took their break they usually hung out in the break room shooting pool and generally relaxing. Lillian brought Billy and Ricky back to them.

Hey Lil who ya got there? Tim the drummer asked.

Well Guys they wanted to meet you all

Billy stepped forward Hi I'm Billy Bretherton and this is my brother Ricky.

Tim grinned at him I'm Tim motioning to his left he continued our bassist Tate, Guitarist Tom and Cecil and of course our singer Shane.

They guys waved and Shane grinned.

Nice to meet you all Ricky said as he tried to push Billy towards Shane.

They talked for a few minutes until the band had to go back onstage.

After watching the band that night Billy decided that he just had to see Shane again, he found out Shanes last name from Lillian and began to search the internet for information about her.

The next day he kept his search to Louisiana he finally found a Shane Gardner owner and operator of Adragonback Antiques Billy smiled as he wrote down the address and phone number, he was no more than 45 minutes away and had an afternoon to waste.

52 minutes later found Billy walking into Adragonback Antiques; he could hear Shane talking to another customer over by a small corner wardrobe. He listened to her handle the customer even though it did not result in a sale. He wandered around the shop keeping an eye on Shane until she was free. Billy found a small Iron cross and walked towards her, Excuse me ma'am he said to her, Shane turned and said yes? Before she looked up

Good lord she mumbled

Hi Billy said to her, I'm interested in this he said as he lifted the piece onto the counter.

Shane cocked an eyebrow good choice she responded it's a replica of the Celtic iron cross listed for 29.95

Billy nodded, I'll take it

Shane smiled, lovely

So you work here Billy asked

Shane laughed why do I get the feeling that you already know that not only do I work here but I own the place

Billy grinned at her I did do my homework, he said as he paid for his cross Tell me something Shane how can I convince you to go have coffee with me

Shane glanced up at him why?

Because I'd like to get to know you

But why me? Out of all the available women why me?

Why not you?

Shane gave a snort of disbelief Why ask why she mumbled, Look Billy, You only met me last night, I don't sleep around, never have never will, I have too much on my plate to include a would be interlude, Now I thank you for your purchase but I do have a store to run

Wow Billy exclaimed dismissed

Shane nodded as she walked away

This isn't over Billy mumbled as he left.

Shane watched him leave talking to herself she said he's bleedin crazy

Who is Aunt Shane a voice said behind her. Shane turned to smile down at her Niece Just a guy sweetie nothing to worry about

Jessica nodded, ok Mommy said not to be late today she's makin muffins

MMMM Shane responded my favorite

Jessica giggled mine too she said before she went back to play in the area Shane had set up for her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2 days before Shane ran into Billy again. She had stopped into a local grocery store and was wandering the aisles picking up a few things here and there when she bodily ran into someone. As her head jerked up she realized that it was Billy that she ran into

Hi there Billy said to her

Billy Shane responded as she tried to get around him

Care to get a cup of coffee he asked her

Shane sighed care to take a fly and leap? She responded

Billy laughed at her I take it no and that you'll think about it?

Shane sighed No Billy again NO

He watched her walk away and he smiled- still not over he thought.

A week later Billy showed up at a diner Shane was sitting in, he stopped next to her

Hi he said

Shane lowered the book she was reading

The History and Conquests of Ancient Rome

Light reading he asked

Shane smiled quite she responded

This seat taken?

No it's not Shane replied as Billy sat down Shane stood up

Have a nice day she said as she walked off

Billy laughed behind her this isn't over he said aloud.

When Shane got home that evening she stopped to check in on her sister

How are you feeling Mel? She asked

Good it's been a good week Melody replied, Oh and I did call an exterminator about the bees

Shane smiled OK

Mel grinned yeah it's going to be a treat for Jessica cause it's her favorite exterminator

Shane nodded as she walked out the door towards her apartment in the back No problem let me know when they get here, she didn't know who her niece's favorite exterminator was.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passed when Billy and Ricky arrived at 421 Hillshire Drive

Nice house Ricky said to Billy as they walked up to the door

Yes it is Billy replied

They got out of the truck and walked up to the front door where Billy rang the bell

Melody answered the door Hello she said to the men

HI Mrs. Duhe Billy said I'm Billy from Vexcon and this is my brother

RICKY! An excited voice screamed from behind Melody, its Ricky mom oh wow Ricky my favit terminator

Jessica flew past her mother and nearly tackled a grinning Ricky

HI sweetheart Ricky said to her

HI Ricky I'm Jessica you're my favit

I am huh? He responded down to the beaming child well I think that you have just become my favit too

MOM MOM!? Did you hear?

Yes I did Jessica Melody winked at Ricky before she turned to Billy

He grinned at her can you tell us whets going on?

Well Melody began we have a bee problem, seems the tree in the back yard has become a hive the only person who can go anywhere near the back is my sister who lives out there and she is allergic to bees.

Really? And they don't sting her

Melody nodded it's the weirdest thing anyone else and they attack, her they leave alone she can walk right past the nest

That is odd Ricky said

Yes Billy agreed shall we take a look so Ricky and I can take care of this for you

Sure thing Melody said turning to Jessica you wanna show the guys the bees?

Yes Mum Jessica said come on Ricky let me show you she said as she tugged on his hand

I'm coming sweetie Ricky replied to her

Billy smiled how old is she? He asked

Melody smiled back Jessica is 4 and she does love your show she's crazy about ricky

Thank You Billy said I think Ricky is pleased

Rounding the corner Jessica let go of Rickys hand and darted ahead

Ook Ricky theyre right here she said as she ran towards the tree in the middle of the yard

NO!

WAIT!  
JESSICA!

Three voices rang out at once as Jessica started flailing around

MOMMIEEEEEE she screamed just as a blur in black made a sliding grab at her and headed for the pool at a dead run

Now the voice said as Shane flipped around and landed in the middle of the pool on her back clutching Jessica to her there was a huge splash as they both landed in the water, Shane swam under the surface dragging Jessica with her up through the hole leading to the enclosed sauna she quickly pushed Jessica to the surface

Crying Jessica coughed out I'm sorry Aunt Shane I didn't mean to make the bees mad

Its ok Sweetie Shane said are you hurt?

I got stung

Shane checked her sting marks carefully Will you live? she asked

Yes will you? Jessica said as she patted her aunts cheek

Sure I will Shane said come on lets go to mommie first lets put this towel over you ok

Kay Jessica said as she let her aunt wrap her in a towel, picking her up Shane poked her head out the door of the Sauna gauged the distance and walked back into the swarm of bees.

Oh God Oh God Oh God Melody kept repeating as Ricky held her in his arms

Billy searched the area and spied Shane walking towards them

There he said

Jess! Melody called out- Shane made a slight motion with her hand as she continued towards them the bees buzzing angrily past her and stinging her more

Go back Shane said as she continued down the path. The 3 of them retreated backwards keeping their eyes on Shane

Billy Ricky started to say

Shuuu he replied

As Shane reached them she lowered Jessica to the ground and uncovered her- go to mom she said

Oh God Jess Melody said as she snatched up her daughter into her arms- Shane my god do I love you she cried as she wrapped her other arm around her sister squeezing Jessica between the both of them.

Shane smiled anytime my love now do me a favor

Anything Melody said to her

Take Jessica inside- grab the epi and call Evans

Melody's eyes widened OK OK Jess lets go Shane don't you dare

Just go Shane replied

Ricky and Billy glanced at each other as Melody ran for the front door, they looked at Shane as she directed her attention to them

Shane looked from Billy to Ricky

Hello Boys she said right before she passed out She never felt Billy catch her. Melody ran back outside with the epi pen and jabbed it into Shane


	4. Chapter 4

Bring her into the house she said to Billy as He carried the unconscious Shane inside, he gently placed her on the sofa and began checking her over after a few moments he became aware of whispers behind him

I seen it and I don't believe it

We got that on tape right

Heck yeah we do

She just grabbed the kid and Dove, I mean wow to have someone like that guard me

Melody came back into the room with a blanket and tucked it around Shane; Jessica stumbled in behind her in tears

Is Aunt Shane ok? She asked

Ricky went and picked her up

She will be sweetie, its ok you wanna show me your toys?

I gots a terminator set Jessica said

You do? I'd love to see it Ricky replied he glanced at Melody who gave him a nod and a grateful smile

she sat on the edge of the sofa held Shanes hand and said come on Shane pull out of this we need you.

Billy touched Melody on the arm I'll leave Ricky here to distract Jessica while I take care of the bees out back ok?

Melody gave him a trembling smile Thank You, I have Doc Evans on call he's on his way, Shane can only take about 25 hits if that much then she goes down I know she was stung way more than that, that's why it was weird that the bees never attacked her.

Billy nodded Let me know if anything changes one of the guys here will keep an eye on the house. He patted Melody on the back as a few tears slipped from her eyes then he took one of the camera men aside and told him to stay inside while he went to get rid of the bees.

Doc Evans arrived about 15 minutes later he knew both girls and was a foster parent to them after their parents died in a boating accident

Melody let him in and led him to where Shane was laying pale and still on the couch. Evans looked her over and pulled 75 stingers from her flesh, then he administered a 2nd shot, patted her on the head and turned to Melody

She'll be ok

Really?

Yes, you on the other hand, he gathered her in his arms

How are you pumpkin? He whispered to her

Good and bad she answered, I may have this beat again she said

He chuckled good for you call me if you need anything, let Shane rest right where she is she should be up in a few hours, she's tougher than she looks at the moment.

Melody laughed yes Pappy she said to him

PAPPY! An excited voice rang out meet Ricky he's my favit terminator

She drug Ricky over to Evan who shook Ricky's hand nice to meet you he said to him terminator huh?

Ricky laughed I guess so, how's Shane?

She'll be right as rain in a few hours he said as he picked up Jessica and have her a hug now let me check on you young lady before I go see a very pregnant woman about a cat


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later Shane slowly opened her eyes to find a worried Melody weeping over her

W-Would you mind not getting me wet Shane mumbled

Shane! Melody cried out as she flung herself on top of her sister crying more deeply than before

Hows Jess? Shane asked as she patted her sisters back

Shes fine just fine scared but fine

Shane closed her eyes good I was hoping that she didn't get hurt

No she didn't damn you Melody said

Mommie? Jessica said in a scared voice near the door where she stood clutching Rickys hand

Shane turned her head and winced a bit

Is Aunt Shane dead?

Who me? Shane replied

Jessica let go of Ricky and barreled across the room where she threw herself on top of her Aunt

Oof shane said as she took the full force of her nieces impact, Jessica wrapped her arms around Shanes neck

You not dead Jessica said

Nope not dead Not yet unless you want to crush me you monster Shane said to her

A small giggle escaped Jessica

Billy had just walked in to see this he glanced at Ricky Ahem he cleared his throat

Shane looked up and their eyes met, she sighed

I need to speak to Billy alone and I need to change my clothes, If I can get him to escort me to my place I'll be back ok?

Jessica nodded at her Kay she said as Melody picked her up off of Shane

Dinner in an Hour no excuses Melody said to her

Yes mother Shane replied as she slowly pulled herself up off the couch Both Brothers were there to help her stand up.

I'll get everything packed up Ricky told his brother

Billy nodded as she started moving slowly with Shane towards the door. She paused at the threshold to gather her strength and began the journey across the yard

You didn't kill them did you? She asked Billy

No I'll relocate them to a honey farm the last of them will be gone in a few hours

Good she replied

Once they reached her place they slowly went inside

Can you wait until I take a quick shower? It helps after the epi, I assume Doc Evans gave me a second shot

Billy nodded yes I can wait Do you need help up the stairs?

Shane laughed would you think less of me if I said yes?

Billy smiled as he swung her up into his arms her hands going around his neck- I would never think less of you he said to her as he started up the stairs

2nd door on the right she said to him as he hesitated at the top step. He nodded as he strode down the short hall and carefully deposited her in her room.

Shane wobbled slightly and billy reached out to steady her.

Feel free to look around Shane told him as she gathered some clothes and slipped into the bathroom, she sighed after she closed the door, stripped and got into a hot shower.

10 minutes later the door opened and Shane walked back into the room in shorts and a Pittsburgh Steelers t shirt towel drying her hair She stopped suddenly as she got a good look at Billys face and saw the raw hunger there. He quickly crossed the room gently took the towel out of her hands tossed it onto the bed and gathered her in his arms

I have to he whispered to her before his lips claimed hers.

Shane was floored never before had she had a man kiss her like this, her arms went up around his neck and she hung on for the ride.

When they finally pulled apart all Shane could say was WOW

I had to Billy replied to her

Shane nodded, I'm glad you did

He laughed at her as he let her out of his arms I have about 15 minutes for our talk but I would like to come back tonight

Shane nodded again as she stepped away from him. Why me Billy she said

Why not you he replied

Shane sighed as she led him out of her room back down the stairs to the living room

I haven't been in a relationship in a long time, the last one ended badly

Billy stood facing her He reached out and wrapped his arms around her I have been through the same thing I am not looking for a one night stand I am looking for a real relationship I want one with you, if I have to go slow then I'll go slow.

Shane sighed from his arms Ok Billy

OK?

OK

He kissed the top of her head I have to go can I come back tonight?

Shane pulled back and smiled up at him, yes I'll be at Mels so just come there ok?

OK hun I'll see you in a bit he kissed her again and left.

Shane sighed once more before she grabbed her tennis shoes and went to have dinner with her sister and Niece.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Jessica was tucked into bed the 2 sisters sat on the couch facing off with each other

Well? Melody asked

Shane sighed you want the long version or the short?

Melody stared at her

Long it is Shane said just as the doorbell rang

Hold that thought Mel said as she went to answer the door- Well speak of the devil Shane her sister said as she led Billy into the room

Bad timing Billy asked? As he sat down next to Shane and put an arm around her, How are you feeling he asked?

I'm fine Shane replied as she patted him on the leg

Mel sat back down across from them Your in time as I was just about to drill my dear sister about you.

Really he asked as he looked from one sister to the next

Yup and the long version too So as Shane was about to start. . Mel cocked an eyebrow at her sister.

Shane laughed I met Billy about a month ago at Nero's Lillian brought him back stage to meet the guys

Billy laughed I took one look at Shane and was like WOW.

You didn't know who he was? Mel asked

Not a clue

Even with Jess going on and on about her favit show

Nope I never really paid attention

I think that's what attracted me more to you Billy said, you didn't know me.

And I blew him off

You didn't Mel said laughing

Yes she did Billy said more than once

No way!

Yup Shane said he came to the shop

And she told me to get lost

The he followed me to lunch

And she left me sitting by myself

Oh and the store

Billy laughed that was an accident but you told to me beat it

Then today

Hey today was a legitimate call and I didn't know you lived here.

Out back actually the guest house is mine

Yeah Mel said when our parents died we found this place it was perfect I was pregnant with Jessica at the time and battling cancer Shane just stayed.

Its close to work Shane said she left it unsaid that she was also there for support.

So how did you finally get her to give in Mel asked

I kissed her Billy said then he grinned- and we talked

Shane laughed

Seriously? Mel said

Yup. Shane sighed as she looked up at Billy Theres just something about him and I don't want to fight it anymore

Halleluiah both Mel and Billy said at the same time. Then they all laughed.

Well Melody said I don't mean to kick you out

But we've been dismissed Shane said

Its ok I have to go home anyway.

Shane went with Billy to his truck he kissed he good night and left.


	7. Chapter 7

During the week Billy would arrive at Shanes house by dark, she usually had a meal waiting on him, they would eat dinner clean up then snuggle on the couch until 11 when he would leave it wasn't until that weekend when things went a little crazy.

Billy and Ricky went to Nero's to see Shane and the guys play as they were there Billy looked out into the crowd and froze. he stood with a shocked look on his face, Ricky followed his gaze OH MY GOD he said before he looked back at his brother, Billy started to shake.

No Billy Ricky said she isn't worth it. Billy just stood there. Ricky did the only thing he could think of he ran for Shane.

She was about to go back onstage when Ricky reached her.

Shane, Billy needs you he said to her. She looked at Ricky as if he lost his mind

DO What? She asked him

Ricky started tugging on her arm Billy needs you trust me he said, Tate tossed her the mic he knew she could start the show from the crowd as she had done numerous times before. Shane let Ricky pull her towards Billy shaking her head until she saw him. Billy stood pretty much in the same position as when Ricky left him, Shane glanced at Ricky who motioned to the crowd. She looked out to see what had upset Billy so much and it was then that she understood. Mary was there dancing with a few different people not a care in the world. Shane leaned close to Ricky OK she said OK. Motioning to the band Shane stepped into Billy's line of sight and started to sing

Hey Hey Heeeyyyy your lipstick stained on the corner of my left front brain, Billy's eyes unfocused from where they had been looking to lock with Shanes eyes. He started to smile as Shane reached out grabbed his hand and started to drag him behind her.

Hey Soul sister aint that mister mister on the stereo, radio the way you move aint fair you know, she pulled him up and behind the speakers lining the side of the stage she motioned for him to stay then she went back for Ricky. However by that time Mary had seen Ricky and was asking him where Billy was.

No Idea he said to her as Shane pulled him away from her. Mary started to follow them when Shane swung around put a hand in the middle of her chest and wagged her finger NO at her, then motioned for her to stay and drug Ricky off behind the speakers.

Ricky cracked up, Shane gave both brothers ear plugs then went back onstage to finish out the set., She kept her eye on Billy even getting Lillian to bring them a couple of beers and singing to Billy off and on.

Once the set was over she drug them both back behind the stage to the dressing room that the band used between sets. She waited until they were both seated before she began to pace, turning to Billy she simply said.

What in the hell was that all about? Before Billy could reply she continued Mary so what if it's Mary. I understand that you still have feelings for her, you wouldn't have married her if you didn't but my god man get over it. She paced back and forth in front of the brothers talking more to herself than to them. The brothers glanced at each other Ricky grinned I think she likes you brother he said to Billy. Billy nodded to him before turning his attention back to what Shane was saying. .

I mean geeze you claim that you're interested in someone else and you say that you would like to start a relationship yet your still so overcome by just seeing the idiot make a fool of herself with someone else . . . Shanes voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying, her face turned red as she looked over to see Billy grinning at her.

Shit Shane said just before she bolted for the door, Billy managed to reach her just on the other side, don't he said to her. Shane stood with her face averted. Billy gently brought her chin up until her eyes met his.

Don't he repeated.

I'm sorry Shane said to him

Why? Billy asked for speaking your mind when you obviously care? For finally realizing that you may have feelings for me? For making me realize what a fool I have been over her?

Shane smiled slightly, all of the above she said

Well don't Billy replied as ran his hand behind her neck to cup the back of her head

Shane he whispered just before his lips claimed hers. Shane gave back as good as she got wrapping her arms around Billy's neck and holding on for dear life.

Neither of them saw Mary or heard the gasp as she realized that Billy was finally over her.


	8. Chapter 8

Donnie finally got curious and started to question Billy on his whereabouts

Its no big deal mom I met someone and we are taking it slow.

Did you know anything about this Ricky she asked her other son

Yup and shes real nice But mom its Billys life leave him alone

But I have someone for you to meet

Its too late mom Billy responded

When am I going to meet her? Donnie asked

Billy smiled hold on he pulled his phone out of his pocket hit the 1 button and put the phone to his ear

He has her on speed dial?

Ricky laughed at his mom

Hello sweetheart Billy said into the phone

Hey babe Shane replied

Would you mind if I put you on speaker?

Not at all

Click

Ok your on speaker

Whats up?

Hey Shane Ricky said

Hey Rick, Jess says hi

Tell her hello for me

Ricky just said hello to you too, no I am not going to ask them that

Ask what Billy said

UUU she wants to know if you caught any baby birds

Ricky and Billy laughed

No today Billy said

Billy said not today now go back and play so I can talk on the phone yes we'll go to badonalds Jess

Ricky laughed

Whos Jessica is that her daughter?

No its her neice Ricky told his mother.

So whats up babe? Shane said

Well Donnie began

Mom Billy interrupted would like to meet you, would you care to come to dinner?

Sure hun when and where and please don't say tomorrow

Whats up tomorrow

I am going into Slidell for an estate auction I wont be back to late we just found out and I was about to call when you rang through

Billy laughed at her I know your busy and I don't want to interrupt

You never do Shane said

Would tonight be ok? Donnie asked

Sure thing what time and where

6:30 here at Billys

I'll be there with bells on can I bring anything

Yeah Ricky said Mel and Jess

I'll see if they are game Jess wants to see you again

Me too Ricky laughed

Billy clicked her off speaker and put the phone to his ear hold on a minute he said as he stepped out the door

Hum? Shane said

I miss you Billy replied as he paced outside

Me too shane responded, I'll be there tonight

Yeah but you cant stay

I know I was gonna ask you if youd like to go to Slidell with me tomorrow but I don't want to take you away from your work

I would if I could

I know hun

Billy sighed, I need to get back to work your sure your ok with tonight?

I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure she replied

See you tonight then

Bye love

As she hung up Jessica cornered her

Well what did Ricky say she asked her aunt

Ricky asked you and mommie to dinner with me

He did

Yes so what do you say we close up shop a bit early and get you a nice dress to wear

Will mommie get mad

Nope but let me text her ok?

Kay

Shane received a text back from Mel saying that the Chemo wasn't sitting right and to take Jessica and have a nice time.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica and Shane pulled up in front of Billys office hours later.

I cant believe we're here Jessica squealed

Remember what I SAID about manners Shane reminded her

I will Aunt Shane she replied

Billy and Ricky were already there to open the door for them

As Billy opened Shanes door he glanced back a Jessica and looked puzzled. Wheres Mel? He asked her as Ricky opened Jessicas door

Mommies semo is not right Jessica said as she hopped out of the car

Semo? Ricky said

Chemo Shane replied Mel has stage 4 cancer

OMG Both Billy and Ricky said at the same time.

Yeah and I really need to speak to Billy for a moment, Rick would you mind just waiting with Jessica at the door please?

Not at all he replied turning to Jessica he offered her his arm, Jess want to be my date tonight?

Boy would I Jessia pipped up.

As they walked off She grabbed Billy hand and led him to the back of the car.

Whats the matter? He asked her.

Shane stood there holding his hand with her head bowed.

Talk to me Billy said softly.

Shane took a deep breath then she finally spoke

Here is your out

My what?

Your out- listen to me before you say anything. After tonight its over between us I cant in good faith ask you to continue a relationship with me. Esp when I may be raising my neice. Mels cancer is back and its worse. I am all that they have I cant drag you into that with me.

Billy pulled her into his arms Stop just stop, he gathered her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. Shane I love you, I have loved you from the moment you passed out in my arms.

But I cant ask you for this Billy.

I love you do you want me to say it again? I LOVE YOU no matter what I am here for you.

Shane wrapped her arms around his waist God help me I love you too she replied

Say it again he whispered to her

I love you she said again

Now kiss me

She did pouring forth her whole soul into it.

Wow you keep kissing me like that and we'll never make it to dinner Billy said to her

Shane laughed

He squeezed her tight- one day at a time ok?

OK

Lets go inside to greet the mob

You coming Aunt Shane Jessica yelled

Jess Shane called out

Yeah you coming Aunt Shane? Ricky yelled as well.

My God the 2 of you she mumbled Manners she said aloud as they entered the house.

Billy and Shane walked into the house behind Ricky and Jessica. Donnie's eyes grew wide as she noticed the child with Ricky.

Bill she started to say

Shuu he replied, hello there Bill said to Jessica

HI she replied I'm Ricky's date.

Yes you are sweetheart Ricky told her. Shane laughed

Dad, Mom Billy said this is Shane and her niece Jessica, Shane my parents Bill and Donnie.

Mr. and Mrs. Bretherton Shane said as she extended her hand 1st to Bill then to Donnie, I am very pleased to meet you both.

Me too Jessica exclaimed from behind Shanes elbow as she tugged on her Aunts shirt. In a loud whisper she said I'm behaving right Auntie Shane?

Shane smiled down at her Yes you are thank you she replied

Bill laughed as he reached out to ruffle Jessica's hair I don't think you could misbehave could you moppet he asked her

Jessica laughed up at him.

Well Donnie announced Dinner is almost ready shall we sit?

Hands Jessica said out loud, Shane turned to Billy Restroom? She enquired. Billy smiled this way he offered his hand to Jessica, Good idea we need to wash up huh he said down to her

Yup Auntie Shane always says to wash my hands before I eat cause I don't want no grms

Germs Shane corrected her as she followed them to the bathroom er not gr, she thanked Billy before she entered the bathroom with Jessica to supervise her.

A child Donnie exclaimed as the door shut, Billy, Ricky why does she have a child with her? Is it really her niece or is it hers?

IT has a name Shane replied from a few feet behind her. Donnie whipped around and Shane stared her down, Jessica was wrapped around her leg. Her bottom lip trembling why don't you like me Jessica said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

It's ok Pumpkin Shane said to her as she reached down and picked her up.

Mother Billy said as he rushed to Shane's side I can't believe you, Ricky also rushed to their side as Billy put his arms around both Shane and Jessica

Donnie I can't believe you Big Bill said

Well Donnie started to say

Shane glared at her, me I can understand, what with wanting to protecting your son and all from heartache but to bad mouth a child, Shane held her hand up to stop Donnie from speaking, Donnie gulped and looked at her

Let me get a few things straight right here and right now, she looked at Ricky do you mind? She asked him

Not at all Ricky said

Go to Ricky ok Jess Shane said to her

Kay Jessica said as she held her arms out to Ricky

Come here sweetie Ricky said as he gathered her to him.

Shane then turned on Donnie and faced her head on, now listen and listen well because I will not ever repeat myself to you. Jessica is my niece, her mother is my sister, who so happens to be very sick, deathly if truth be told. As a favor I offered to bring Jess along with me tonight and this was after speaking to Billy and being assured that I as well as she would be welcome. Now if we are not then we can go. With that she turned to Bill

Mr. Bretherton it was such a pleasure meeting you, I am sorry we cannot stay.

Bill he interrupted

Pardon me?

Call me Bill Shane he said and ignore Donnie, I love her but sometimes she puts her foot in her mouth. Dinner is ready and I for one would love to get to know the both of you. Shane inclined her head to him of course Bill she replied I would love to stay, Jessica do you want to stay too?

Can I sit next to Ricky she asked sniffling

I wouldn't have it any other way Ricky said to her kissing the top of her head

I am hungry Auntie Jessica said

It's settled then Bill said.

Ahem Donnie cleared her throat, everyone looked at her, I apologize really I do she said, I just don't want my son hurt like he was before.

Shane walked over to Donnie and put her arm around the older woman's shoulders she whispered into her ear. Donnie laughed said really? When Shane nodded they knew all was forgiven.

They sat down to eat an enjoyable meal.

After the meal Bill, Donnie and Ricky entertained Jessica as Billy showed Shane around the place.

I appreciate how you handled my mother he said to her. Shane laughed its ok really she just wants to protect you just like I protect Jessica.

Billy pulled her into his arms; you still could have walked away from me he said to her.

Shane sighed for the life of me I can't she replied

Billy smiled down at her, I love you

Shane smiled back up at him, I love you too. Billy grinned as he kissed her. Let's get back before they come looking for us, Billy laughed and they would you know. She chuckled as they walked back to the house.

Shortly after Billy packed both Shane and a very sleepy Jessica into the car.

See you tomorrow babe he said to her call me when you get home

I will

Night night Ricky and Billy Jessica called out

Night sweetheart they both said in unison.

Billy watched them pull out of the drive and down the lane until he couldn't see them any longer. He turned to walk back into the house only to find his family standing there waiting for him.

What he asked

I like her Donnie said

Me too Bill agreed

Ricky slapped his brother on the back Glad to see your happy brother he said to him,

Billy grinned. I am Rick very very happy

It's about time Donnie said before she walked back into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica was asleep by the time Shane pulled up to their house; she carried her into the house. Shane tucked her into bed and went to check on her sister. She found Melody over the toilet throwing up; getting a wet washcloth she helped her sister up washed her face and put her to bed. Shane Melody said we have to talk

In the morning Shane said to her rest now

Melody smiled as her sister Yes Boss she said as she closed her eyes. Shane watched her for a while until she was certain she was asleep, and then she went to check on Jessica before she went to the living room to call Billy.

Hello love he said on the 1st ring

Shane chuckled and what if it hadn't been me?

Ah grasshopper caller id said it was you

Shane laughed real low point taken

What's the matter Billy asked her

Shane sighed, Billy I am still offering you a way out

No Billy replied you're stuck with me; I am with you understand?

Yes love she replied

Don't say that to me again I really don't like it

I'm sorry Billy

Better, now tell me you love me

She chuckled you love me she replied

So do I he said back to her.

What time do you have to be to work tomorrow she asked him

Early Billy replied

Then I'll let you go

No talk to me for a bit, where are you?

On the couch at Mels just in case

How long has she been sick?

Years actually, the cancer went into remission and everything was good but it looks like its back, I'm scared to be honest

I'm here for you Billy said

Oh honey I know and I don't want to lose my sister I just hate seeing what the Chemo does to her. All I can do is be supportive and be here for her.

That's all we can do sweetheart Billy replied

Shane sighed, enough let's talk about something else

Billy chuckled ok pick a subject

Ghost hunters Shane said

Billy laughed, oh no not you too!

They talked for another hour before they hung up with each other. Shane and Billy both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

The next two weeks passed with Shane and Billy seeing each other as often as possible talking on the phone late into the night when they couldn't see each other.

Melody finally spoke up to Shane; I need to talk to you Shane.

She sighed alright let me put Jessica on the bus for day care and we'll talk.

Melody watched as Shane did just that, she stood as the bus pulled off with her head bowed for a moment. Then she watched as her sister squared her shoulders and walked back to the house. Entering the kitchen Shane pulled out a chair and sat across from Melody.

OK talk she said to her.

Melody laughed I love you she said to her

Shane smirked back at her I know

Giggling Melody pulled a manila envelope from her purse and slid it across the table. Sign all of this no exceptions

And just what am I signing?

Divorce papers what do you think? Melody responded

Shane cocked an eyebrow as she began to read through the stack of papers and Melody began to talk.

I want you to legally adopt Jessica and I want you to do it now. You will also have power of attorney over me just in case. I also have a DNR.

Why Shane said as she was signing papers.

I don't want to be a vegetable, Shane promise me

Shane nodded as she finished signing all that her sister asked of her.

I have been so lucky to have you in my life Melody said reaching out and grabbing Shanes hand, I know Margaret could have said no in raising me she told me that you wanted me

Shane smiled, your my sister regardless if we do not share the same mother, we had dad.

Yes we did Melody agreed and I for one am very grateful.

No honey I am the grateful one to have had you by my side growing up all of these years.

Melody smiled through tears at her sister, Now she said wiping her eyes and sitting back, tell me about Billy how are the 2 of you?

Shane laughed where to start she began, and then she proceeded to tell her sister stories of what had been happening at the club with Billy.

Another month passed and Shane had to go on an overnight trip to pick up more antiques at an estate sale.

She had already spoken to Billy and told him that she would be gone for 2 days What she didn't know was that Billy had already made plans to show up and spend the weekend helping her do a job she loved.

Leaving Mel in the hands of a good friend of their Shane left before dawn and got to Baton Rouge by noon. She checked in the hotel then left to scout out a few places to eat.

Billy arrived shortly after her and got admitted into Shanes room. He stretched out on the bed and fell asleep.

Shane arrived back to the room around 2 she opened the door and heard the tv

Funny she thought I don't remember leaving that on then she spied Billy asleep on the bed. A huge smile hit her face as she carefully curled herself up next to him.

MMMM Billy said as his arms went around her, Shane?

Yes Babe

Surprise

She laughed this is a pleasant surprise when did you get here?

A bit ago I wanted to spend the weekend with you

Did you?

Yup, where did you go?

Exploring , I timed it to both estates and found a few places to eat.

He kissed her on the temple are you hungry?

Shen laughed yeah I was going to ask you the same thing.

Well lets go point me in the direction of your discoveries

Shane laughed

As Billy stood up she got a good look at how he was dressed.

No Vexcon?

Nope Billy smiled this weekend I am just Bill and all yours

Shane grinned back at him well then lets go.


	11. Chapter 11

They left the hotel grabbed a bite to eat then went exploring the down town area, they joined a tour group exploring some of the historical buildings. Towards the end of the tour they found themselves at the courthouse.

They followed the tour guide from room to room listening to the history of the building and then they found themselves in a courtroom. The guide began to explain about this room when a door opened up in the corner and a man stepped through.

Oh Judge Templeton how are you? The guide asked

Good good, nice sized group you have there Stewart the judge replied

Thanks Judge Stewart responded.

Anyone want to get married?

What? Someone asked from the back of the group

Married, I am feeling generous and I need to do something nice before the end of the day so I will perform services for the next 20 minutes. Anyone interested?

We are one couple said.

So are we another spoke up

Billy turned to Shane.

Marry me

What?

The Judge moved closer to them as he watched

Marry me Shane right here right now

I don't know Shane began

You love me right?

Yes

Can you see yourself with me for the rest of your life?

Yes

Then marry me

Shane laughed your crazy

About you he replied

Well? The judge asked

Shane grinned at him Yes

The judge laughed Excellent! He boomed out

He handed the 3 couples a few papers fill this out it's the marriage license- once they did that the Judge began.

He married the first 2 couples then turned to Billy and Shane.

Before me now stands a couple intent on sharing their lives together. Is there abye one here that has just cause that these 2 fine people should not be married?

No one spoke

Well then do you William Bretherton take Shane Gardner to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer and poorer in sickness and in health through all the days of your life?

I do Billy said squeezing Shanes hand

do you Shane Gardner take William Bretherton to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer and poorer in sickness and in health through all the days of your life?

I do Shane replied

Any rings?

Yes Billy said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond and sapphire ring

Shanes eyes got wide as Billy slipped the ring onto her finger

From now to the day I die I will love you and no other

He handed her one of his rings to use- she smiled as she slipped it onto his finger

You have made my life complete I shall love you and no other

The judge put his hands on their shoulders What God has brought together let no man tear asunder

Billy and Shane I now pronounce you man and wife

Kiss your bride

Billy did just that as everyone clapped. They gave the judge their address so that their marriage certificate could be mailed to them.

As they left the courthouse Billy swung Shane around and kissed her again

You have made me so happy- I had only planned on asking you to marry me this weekend but this is so much better.

Shane burst into laughter I love you she said to him

He beamed at her I love you too.

They continued to explore the city and then found themselves back at the hotel room.

MORE TO COME!


End file.
